Electronic message programs are widely used around the world to send electronic messages over a computer network between two or more users having computer terminals at separate locations. Such electronic message programs include electronic mail (e-mail) programs and instant messaging programs. Common existing e-mail programs include Outlook® and Outlook Express® developed by Microsoft Corp.®, or LotusNotes® developed by IBM Corporation®, which are collectively used by tens of millions of computer users worldwide.
At present, electronic messages largely have plain, static backgrounds over which text is inserted. Some existing electronic messaging programs do provide limited functionality to modify the backgrounds of electronic messages. For example, a system for embedding backgrounds into electronic messages is disclosed in PCT Publication No. WO 02/08852 filed in the name of INCREDIMAIL. Some electronic message program developers also currently provide their software upgrades for including additional backgrounds to their program's existing options. However, such developer-provided content is typically limited in the number of available choices for content, is not customizable to a particular user, requires that the content be stored locally on a user's terminal, and/or requires the download and use of a program instead of common e-mail programs.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus for customizing electronic messages that addresses certain shortcomings in existing technologies.